Figuring Things Out
by Kittn D'Kale LaCara
Summary: Nabiki feels bad after the failed wedding and tries to make up for her behavior. Akane and Ranma are confronted by a mysterious agent from a mysterious organization who promises to make all their problems go away. ABANDONED! If someone wants to adopt please get my permission first.
1. Chapter 1

**_disclaimer: Don't own, not gonna, wish I did. Not getting money, not gonna be, wish I was._**

_Nabiki stood and surveyed the damage. *This is going to cost a bundle to fix…at least no one was hurt*_ The wedding had been a disaster. She had watched as one by one her almost brother-in-laws extra fiancées had violently interrupted the ceremony. The bottom line for Nabiki had always been money but maybe selling the wedding details to Ranma's admirers had not been a good idea. The damage they had caused nearly, if not completely, negated any profit she had gained by the action and now she had to help clean up the mess to boot. Her fingers itched for her abacus and the financial figures were already running through her head. Kasumi stepped up behind her and lightly cleared her throat to get Nabiki's attention.

She turned around, gave a little sigh and held out one perfectly manicured hand ready to take one of the brooms Kasumi had brought. When said cleaning item was not immediately handed over Nabiki swept her gaze up to Kasumi's. The oldest sister was not smiling. _*That's not good…_*

"Nabiki I…" Kasumi started and then stopped. She took a very deep breath and Nabiki's stomach dropped. Whatever Kasumi was having trouble saying, Nabiki just knew it was going to ruin her day further.

"Nabiki, I am very disappointed in your behavior. Our little sister was to be married! I know what you did and I think it's awful that money was more important to you than Akane's happiness today."

"Don't worry about it sis. It's not like Akane really wanted to marry Ranma."

"Whatever you might think, that's not the point. Daddy can't stop crying no matter how Mr. Saotome tries to calm him, I have no idea where Akane and Ranma have gotten off to and just look at this place!"

It was an effort to hold the bored expression she was so adept at using, but Nabiki managed. What she really wanted to do was cringe. Kasumi almost never spoke this strongly. Nabiki huffed, dropped her hand and forced herself to look at the damage nonchalantly. She was already helping to clean up, was that not enough? Apparently not since Kasumi's concerns and disappointment stung Nabiki. Guilt clawed its way up her throat and Nabiki exerted every ounce of will she possessed to not let it show. When she failed to really respond, Kasumi sighed delicately and began to push her broom around.

"I'll start over…"

"No Nabiki. Please, just go. I'll handle this. Why don't you go see if you can find Akane. I'm worried about her and Ranma."

The words were much nicer than Nabiki was sure Kasumi felt like being. Obeying her oldest sister's wishes, Nabiki moved to the exit. She could feel the chains dragging the guilt around behind her as she searched for Akane and Ranma.

It was evening before she gave up. She had seen no sign of either her little sister or the missing almost-groom. Dinner was set out when she arrived home. The smell had Nabiki's mouth watering but her own emotions had her stomach churning in a rather disquieting way. Her stomach would probably not thank her for eating. Not only that, but it would not be to her advantage to show up for dinner and see Kasumi. If her eldest sister had been pushed to scold Nabiki then it would probably be at least a couple of days before she was forgiven. Hopefully Akane and Ranma had materialized from wherever they had been hiding out and were eating dinner with the rest of the family.

Turning away from the mouth-watering aromas, Nabiki trudged up the stairs and stepped slowly down the hall to her room. Inside she pulled out her ledgers and got to work crunching the numbers. By now she was adept at assessing how much repair costs were going to be without needing an actual estimate. Two years of living with Ranma had forced her to develop that certain skill. _*I swear he's a crazy magnet. It makes for some very interesting situations that make a nice little profit for me but once you got crazy it's very hard to get rid of._* Nabiki sighed and tilted her desk chair back slightly. She contemplated her ceiling for long moments and at last had to concede that she had definitely not helped any of those situations. In fact, she had deliberately manipulated the craziness that surrounded Ranma so that it worked to her advantage.

"Akane has made it clear from day one that she didn't love Ranma, so as long as the profit outweighs the cost and no one is seriously injured what's the harm?"

No one was there to answer Nabiki's question. Slightly disgusted with herself for talking aloud to no one and for losing focus on her figures, Nabiki let her chair back down and bent her head once more over her work. She could not get the memory of Kasumi's vastly disappointed eyes out of her mind. It bugged her, turning what should have been twenty minutes tops into an hour long project. At the end of it Nabiki was smug to see that her mental figuring had been correct earlier and that she had indeed turned a nice profit even after her estimations of damage repair and wedding costs. She frowned when she realized that the guilt was still there, the memory still niggling in the back of her mind.

Nabiki huffed to herself and got up. She felt a little restless and definitely exhausted. The short exercise routine she practiced nightly before bed did nothing to help either. She felt cheated of her piece of mind. _*Damn Kasumi. Guilt is so pointless.*_ Thinking a little cool night air might clear her head Nabiki marched over to her window and opened it. There was a nice breeze tonight and the backyard looked very serene in the light of the waxing moon. She leaned out slightly to let the breeze waft over as much of her head as possible. Strands of her short hair swung in front of her face. Nabiki went to swipe them out of her way and back behind her ear but froze. There were voices on the wind. Quiet but still there. She held her breath and listened as hard as she could.

"Look, about today…I…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad."

"You're not? You sound it."

"I'm not. I'm more…sad, ya know?"

"Huh? You mean you wanted to…"

"Ha, look at you…are you blushing?"

"Yeah right. Guys don't blush. Anyway, no fair changing the subject."

"I wouldn't have minded…if nothing else for some peace and quiet."

"Is that the only reason?"

"…no."

"Akane, are you…I mean, do you…"

"Spit it out, Ranma."

"It's not that easy ya know!"

"Ranma…please. I'm tired."

"Fine…I…why did you want to marry me? According to you I'm nothing but an arrogant pervert remember?"

"And I'm a macho, un-cute tomboy but that wasn't stopping you as I recall."

"Uh, that's because…"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Maybe…I…kinda, sorta…man, why is this kinda thing so hard?"

"It's ok. I already know…"

"What?"

"I don't care what anyone says, I heard you. When you thought I died."

"But I didn't say it out loud. I know I didn't."

"Whatever Ranma. For what it's worth, me too."

"Huh?"

"I love you too, stupid. Now, it's late, I'm beat."

"…How come that was so easy for you?"

"Probably because I've decided to stop fighting it. I'm tired of constantly being afraid of saying it. I'm tired of denying it when I clearly heard you tell me you love me. I'm exhausted trying to fight with your other 'fiancées' for your attention…maybe if I'd just admitted it things would have been different today. What are you staring at like me that for?"

"I…I'm still waiting for the regular Akane to come back. The one who gets angry and yells."

"I'm too tired for that right now. Hold your breath, maybe she'll be back in the morning."

"I'm sorry."

"Whoa, the mighty Ranma apologizing? What ever for?"

"Everything. All that mushy stuff I'm no good at, that I can't say. And all that mean stuff I do say, and just…everything."

"Think we'll figure this out someday and get married for real? I really think I'd like that. Someday."

"Someday…huh, weird. I like it."

"What?"

"Not fighting it. Peaceful…well, 'till tomorrow when everything gets crazy again."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. I really do need to get to bed Ranma."

"Uh…can I…um…"

"Can you what?"

"Nothing…nothing…um, can I walk you to your room…ya know, in case there are any more surprises. With my luck ya never know."

"…Okay."

There were two sets of footsteps barely audible walking away. The feeling that she should not have listened to that conversation was a minor annoyance but Nabiki swatted it away as she would a mosquito and focused. It had been extremely interesting considering the intimate subject. There were several people who would dish out big-time for this kind of information. *_Oh boy, I could make so much. They actually love each other. Who would've guessed?*_ Nabiki was so excited that she could barely stand it. She pushed all guilt and shame aside from her earlier actions to the back of her mind and immediately got down to business. The list of who would pay and what she would charge started with Tatewaki Kuno, ran through all of Ranma and Akane's suitors and ended with the fathers. It was not until Kasumi knocked and bid Nabiki a soft goodnight that it hit her. Nabiki went completely stiff in her seat, appearing for all the world like a statue. Slowly her eyes closed and her hand came up to rub her temple.

"Shit."

**a/n: Ok, give me a break. This is my first Ranma 1/2 fic and I'm doing my best which means taking my time which means updating seldom. If this turns out how I want then trust me it will be worth the wait. In the meantime my readers will have the next chapter to look forward to :D and those will happen much sooner if I get reviews because then I feel guilty for not get the next chapter posted in a timely fashion. There's the secret. This fic will also be my first using an OC but it will not be AU or OOC. Wow, lots of abbreviations there. LOL. Anyway, questions, comments, concerns, hell even flames are totally welcome. Feedback in any form really...ok, I'll stop rambling now.**


	2. Chapter 2

The night had left its mark under Nabiki's eyes but she had finally come to a decision. Kasumi had been right and Nabiki deserved every ounce of guilt and shame that had haunted her all night long. She swore to make up for it, spend every yen she had earned if she had to. _*Well, maybe not every yen. I might have realized family is more important, but yen is still definitely at the top of my priority list. It's just when one makes a mistake they should fix it…that's all.* _It was a new concept for Nabiki to think of her family before her enterprises. Not like she did not care at all, oh no, she did. Where did everyone think the yen she made went? With daddy not working and the Saotome's still living on their charity Nabiki had to bring in something or they would have been out on the street long ago. Mom's inheritance was only going to stretch so far. True, only a small amount went to the household, just enough to cover them really. The rest was jealously hoarded so that Nabiki would be able to afford to continue her education past high school. A girl had to have priorities. *_So when did mine get so…self-centered? Hindsight really is 20/20.*_

"Well, enough of that!" Nabiki announced to the room at large. She quickly made up her face and rushed to get on with her atonement. An apology would not cut it (and was bad for her image) so she had spent all night thinking, since there was no chance she was going to sleep, and had come up with a plan. If Akane really wanted to marry Ranma then Nabiki would work to help get rid of the obstacles in their path instead of create and profit from more. Her first step was to get to the library and do some research.

"Breakfast everyone!"

Nabiki stopped dead and turned around. Her stomach had growled loud enough to wake the neighbors, reminding her quite forcefully that she had not eaten since lunch yesterday. *_Correction. First step…eat. Then the library.*_

Breakfast was a study in pretending. Nabiki ate calmly, pretending to be disinterested in everything going on around her when she was actually watching everyone very closely. Kasumi was pretending not to be upset with Nabiki or disappointed with the situation. Daddy and Mr. Saotome were pretending to be quiet, normal men instead of the emotionally volatile meddlers they were. Oddest of all, Ranma and Akane were pretending it was a normal day. The two were already arguing about something or other. Nabiki was not paying so much attention to the words or tone as she was they eyes. Akane and Ranma might have been fighting but their eyes were blank, their hearts not in the argument at all. Kasumi was the same. Her eyes were dull. It reminded Nabiki of a robot's eyes or maybe a doll's. Lifeless. Reflexive. _*It's all a lie. They act as though that conversation I overheard never happened. And Kasumi seems as cheerful as ever but their eyes…How long have things been like this and I just didn't notice? I'm known for being observant and yet…why didn't I notice this earlier?* _It was humbling, to see how much her ambitions had consumed her when she should have been noticing other things. More important things. It was definitely past time to do something about this.

The library was nearly deserted this time of day. No matter, Nabiki knew exactly what she was looking for and where to find it. Research was an important part of any plan if you wanted to be successful so Nabiki felt right at home as soon as she stepped through the glass double doors. She quickly found a selection of books and sat down alone at a table. Pen in hand, poised to take notes, Nabiki selected a book of Japanese Immigration laws and began.

-One hour later-

"Ok, not as easy to figure out as I thought. Even if I did this, that wouldn't keep them from sending others. Or applying through the correct channels and thereby coming right back to interfere again. Hmm…"

-Two hours later-

"What? That's completely ridiculous. There has to be a reference book for those blasted springs. What was the name of that guide again?"

-Three hours later-

"This really isn't going well. Man, I'm really not suited to this do-gooder helping fix things lifestyle. I don't have any contacts for this sort of thing. Okay, calm down. Maybe there'll be more information available through the computer."

-Four hours later-

"I'm really, really not cut out for this. I feel like a stupid fish out of water. I can plan for all the technicalities but putting the plan into action requires skills I just don't have. Shit."

-Five hours later-

"Okay, I give up. I need help."

Nabiki was frustrated to say the least. Five hours of work had netted her a gargantuan headache and little useful information. She had the basic outline for her plan and an understanding of how to go about things but she also had the realization that she was not well connected enough to make miracles happen. Especially since she had decided she did not want Ranma and Akane knowing that she was helping them. If apologizing would ruin her image then doing a good deed of this magnitude would definitely ruin it. More. Her image would shatter into tiny pieces, pieces that she had worked far too hard to place together to ruin it now. Her image was really all she had left to hold onto at this point.

"Oh well, I'm not too proud to admit that I need help to pull this off. Let's see what I can find in that area. I doubt this will work, but…"

She stared at the typed words in her search browser and with little hope pushed the enter key. She waited while the ancient library computer did its thing. Nabiki was beginning to think this whole day had been just a big waste of her time when the computer produced the results of her query. Scanning through them quickly, Nabiki clicked on one randomly. When the page finally popped up her jaw literally dropped. There it was, the answer to all her problems, the path to her atonement. Well, as long as the information on the page was correct and literal. _*Juvinited huh? Stupid name but if they deliver even half of what they promise this might not be so bad. Maybe I haven't wasted today after all.*_ She hurriedly scribbled the phone number for the company down in her notebook and left. Nabiki could not call from home and still keep her activities a secret so she needed a pay phone. There were some at the front of the library she could use. Nice and private.

Her hand shook only slightly as she punched in the phone number and Nabiki stared at it with a frown. She could not recall the last time something had mattered so much to her as to have her nerves riled. The phone rang and had Nabiki stifling the urge to push her fingers through her hair in one of two nervous gestures she sometimes allowed herself. Now was not the time. A faint click sounded and then a voice was thanking her for calling and asking what she wanted. Nabiki let herself get immersed in the familiar trappings of the shrewd business woman before answering. Here she was on familiar ground at least.

"Yes, I need to speak with an agent. I'm connected with a Jusenkyo victim who needs some help."

"No problem miss…"

"Tendo. Nabiki Tendo."

"Hold a moment and I'll connect you with one of our agents right away."

The woman on the other end switched Nabiki to hold. This was slightly annoying but less so than the extreme nasal quality of voice the receptionist had spoken with. Nabiki smiled to herself and waited patiently. Very shortly the phone was once again alive, this time with a man's voice. It was a brisk, no-nonsense tone that Nabiki could appreciate. Once he had answered all her questions about the company itself and it's legitimacy Nabiki explained her situation and what she needed. The man was silent, obviously thinking about things, for a full five minutes. Nabiki could appreciate that too.

"Well Miss Tendo I believe I know just the agent to send you, but I want you to know this will be an examination of the situation only. I can guarantee nothing until we have assessed such a complex and multi-faceted problem in person."

"That may be a problem since I wish to remain anonymous in this venture."

"No problem. Our agent will be discreet. She will contact you and only you to discuss this matter further. Look for her in a week's time."

"Very well. Where should I meet her?"

"For discretions' sake perhaps you should give us a landmark. A restaurant or park perhaps where she would be able to locate you."

"The Spiraled Corner is a nice place. It's a restaurant in the Nerima ward of Tokyo. I'll be waiting there at five o'clock a week from now."

"Done. Don't worry she'll be there. That concludes our business for the moment. We look forward to working with you if we can. Have a good day Miss Tendo."

"And you as well."

Nabiki let her business persona go as soon as she was off the phone. She felt relief sweep into its place. The first steps to her atonement had been taken, now it was time to see where they led her. A week was a bit longer than Nabiki really wanted to wait but patience was a virtue, one that she was a master at. She only hoped that nothing drastic happened between Ranma and Akane during that time. In the meantime she could still be productive. There was much more that she needed to find out about before her plan was a strong one. _*Tomorrow. I'll get back to the research tomorrow. For now, I need to get home and see what I can do to help keep the crazy to a minimum for the next few days. After what I heard last night, I don't know how much more Akane will be able to take before she breaks. No amount of yen will be able to repair that kind of damage. Damage I'm not willing to let happen if I can prevent it. Not anymore.*_

**_a/n: see how quick that was...two reviews and poof like magic here's chapter 2. Thank you, by the way, to my two reviewers. Always a morale boost to know that people like what they see when I post a story. As always any kind of comments/criticisms/concerns are welcome. I look forward to each and every one. _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you must leave now? Would it not be better to leave in the morning?"

"Sorry, but I have an appointment tomorrow and it's going to take all night to get there. I only stayed this long to make sure Fumio really would be ok on his own."

Meili smiled brilliantly, picked up her pack and started swiftly down the walk giving the old woman no time to respond. Fumio's grandparents were nice people, and Fumio himself was a wonderful little boy once he began to trust you but Meili was honestly glad to be going. The little crush Fumio had developed on her was annoying to deal with and now that he had learned the basics of Tai Chi to defend himself with against the bullies at school he did not need her anymore. All that was left was to contact Juvinited. She quickly located a phone to call her uncle with. It would not do to just rush into her next job without checking in and reporting the success of this one.

"Meili here. I'm free."

"Ah, good to hear it. Anything you need?"

"Nope, the information you gave me is plenty to start with. Don't worry, Uncle. I won't commit Juvinited to anything we can't handle."

"I have every confidence in you. Make sure to report again when you're able and Meili…your mother she…"

"Enough. She has my sister to fawn over her. I'm needed here."

The sudden silence was uncomfortable. It made Meili itch to be off the phone and on her way. Saying goodbye, Meili hung up abruptly. *_Second time I've cut off a goodbye tonight. Oh well. Nothing more to say anyway.*_ Meili made sure that her travel sled was secure and turned her face to the north. In that direction lay Nerima and the next family who needed her help. Stripping down and stowing her clothing, Meili took a deep cleansing breath and willed her curse to trigger. When she opened her eyes she was much closer to the ground, covered in fur and completely relaxed. Something about this form always seemed to make life simpler. The night reflected off her silky black fur and her senses were overloaded with smells and sounds she could only detect in her cursed form. Shaking herself, Meili positioned her body in the harness of the custom made travel sled and took off. A steady sort of "jog" to get her muscles loosened and the blood pumping through her enlarged heart. It did not take long for her body to loosen and warm to the challenge of the sled slowing her down when her being was built for speed and strength. Meili suppressed an animalistic and instinctive roar before really pouring the speed on. *_Who needs cars when all this freedom is right at my fingertips? And no insurance bills either.*_

It was now 10 minutes after five and the Juvinited agent was late. Nabiki felt her already frazzled nerves fray just a little more. Who would have thought it would be so much harder to prevent things than make them happen? Doing it right out in the open would have helped but Nabiki was adamant that she keep this a secret. She had to. _*The yen I lost just in this one week! No! Don't think about it…don't think about it…don't think about it.*_ She looked calm, sipping her drink and staring out the window as though bored. Nabiki mentally congratulated herself on her outward composure. It was just going on 5:20 when someone sat down rather abruptly across from her. *_Finally.*_

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Had to stow my gear and change. You're Nabiki Tendo right?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, yes I'm Nabiki Tendo. You're the agent from Juvinited?"

"Yup that's me. Meili Hughson. Not what you were expecting I take it? Ha, I get that a lot. Can I see your menu? I'm starved, ran all night to get here."

Nabiki was saved from answering. Without waiting, Meili swept the menu from in front of her and began looking through it. Nabiki regained her composure quickly enough and took the opportunity to study the girl in front of her. _*Pretty. Blonde hair pulled back somehow, braid most likely. Brown eyes. Lean and fit. Long sleeved turtleneck. A bit odd for the middle of the summer. No jewelry visible. No obvious business sense…huh, no miss Juvinited agent. Definitely not what I was expecting. This'll be easy as pie.*_ The smile that slowly spread across Nabiki's face was a familiar one. It was a predators smile. A manipulative smile. Slipping fully into her business persona, Nabiki could not help the small laugh that escaped her. Before the end of this dinner she would have this "agent" eating out of her hand and her personal atonement would be all but guaranteed.

"So Miss…Hughson was it?"

"Meili, please."

"Very well, Meili then. That's a Chinese name, and I can definitely see some features there, but isn't your company American in nature?"

"Look, ya wanna know about Juvinited, cool I can talk about that. Ya wanna know what I can do to help you after you explain what you need in more detail, awesome I can talk about that too. Ya wanna know more about me…that's where it turns not cool. You're a potential client and don't really need to know anything about me personally. I prefer to remain unattached. No offense."

"Of course. None taken." Nabiki's smile dimmed just a little. This girl had some bite after all. It would do to be a bit more cautious. "Well why don't you tell me a little more about Juvinited."

"No problem. You know the basics but I'll repeat 'em anyway. We are a company that exclusively helps Jusenkyo victims and the families of victims. Juvinited is actually Jusenkyo victims united all smashed together into one word. All of our personnel have a Jusenkyo curse which is one of the main reasons we are suited to help other victims. In the last oh, 4 years or so, we've grown able to help victims from everywhere and not just bumbling American tourists who decided to take a swim. We're able to help victims in many ways, all of which I really don't feel like listing. It's much easier to tell me what you need so I can tell ya immediately if I can help or not. Juvinited was founded about 15 years ago, started by just giving victims a network of people who could understand their situations. Many decided to return the favor and help Juvinited any way they could and that's how we started gathering employees and getting the financial backing that allows us to operate as extensively as we do. At first it was just a husband and wife team who got cursed when visiting family. And look at me just rambling away. Sorry. Why don't you tell me more about what you need?"

"Down to business then."

The next couple of hours went by smoothly. Nabiki found herself extremely intrigued with Meili. She decided that the rambling, naïve sounding Meili was a front and the true person was actually the smart, competent girl who showed through unexpected glimpses. Nabiki did not mind. Everyone had a mask they wore out in public but what rather unsettled her was the fact that Meili seemed almost…genuine. Like her act was less an act and more just a dual point of the girl's personality. This Nabiki had trouble with and so went with her first opinion. She was pleased to note that the girl was impressed with the file Nabiki had brought. It was basically a portfolio detailing Ranma's time and what Nabiki knew of his associations, particularly those that pertained to his other fiancées. It had taken nearly two days to put together but was well worth the effort. The information was easier to absorb when it was all collected like this. Meili had said as such.

"Right, so let me recap. Amazons, the rich idiots, directionally challenged rival, gender-bending okonomiyaki chef, your pushy fathers' and his Jusenkyo curse itself. That's quite the list of problems. All just so they can get married?"

"That sums it up quite nicely. As you can see there in my 'plan of attack' I've already done the research of what would be needful to get Shampoo and her grandmother deported. I've also done the preliminary work of getting restraining orders against the Kuno siblings. The problem with both of these things is that though the Amazons may get deported that is only temporary and doesn't restrict them from sending someone else in their place. It would be much better if we could somehow dissuade them from even trying to make Ranma return to China with them. So far nothing has been successful on that front. As for the Kuno siblings, to be honest they are both completely delusional. Tatewaki is harmless really, but his sister isn't. I doubt a restraining order would do much and might possibly land both in jail which isn't something I really want. Concerning the others, well, I have absolutely no idea what to do with them. That's why I contacted Juvinited."

"Hmm…these basics are sound. I can be of help to ya but since you don't want anyone knowing…well, that's the tough part. Can I ask why?"

"It's personal."

"Right well, gimme a coupla days to look this over and plan. You do realize that in order to do anything about Ranma's curse I'll have to meet him."

"No. I thought perhaps you could have a shipment of that spring of drowned man delivered discreetly so he can be cured."

"NO! Absolutely NOT!"

Nabiki just stared at Meili after the outburst. One moment she had just been sitting there but when Nabiki had mentioned curing Ranma's curse Meili had slammed her hands violently on the table. Nabiki could feel the stares the other patrons were aiming her way but since no further fireworks erupted the onlookers quickly returned to their meals. Meili was hunching her shoulders, obviously in embarrassment, and her head was down. Waiting, Nabiki felt relief when Meili began to explain.

"We don't 'cure' Jusenkyo curses. There's nothing to 'cure'. Juvinited helps victims by showing them that they don't have to be a victim. That they can function around the curse. I can give Ranma control, but I can't and won't cure him."

"Show me."

"What?"

"You said that all Juvinited employees have curses so you must as well. I want to see this control you claim."

She figured Meili was blowing hot air on this one. How can anyone control when they'd be doused with cold water? Nabiki was impressed and a little surprised to see the pure joy that lit Meili's face at this challenge.

"You got it. Outside though 'kay? I don't wanna scare anyone."

Meili was excited. She loved her cursed form and loved the idea that this other girl was curious. It was too bad more people did not respond with this kind of open-mindedness. She had no idea what the meal had cost so leaving money on the table was out. Bouncing in her seat the whole time, Meili flagged down their waiter. Once everything was paid she led Nabiki out and down to the park two blocks away. It was night so that was good. The park would be abandoned and Meili would be able to make the change without worrying like earlier. Getting back to where she had left her travel sled was easy, and she had to admire Nabiki's courage.

"I admire your courage ya know. I'm a complete stranger and yet here you are, following right along behind me. That's cool. Right, here we are. I gotta get undressed if I wanna keep these clothes so do you mind turning around or closing your eyes or something?"

"Then how can I be sure you don't just pour water on yourself?"

Meili started to get nervous. She did not like other people seeing her body. She herself did not like people seeing her body. It brought back too many bad memories and the nightmares were already bad enough. Nabiki had a point though. Meili wracked her brain quickly and with a snap of her fingers began to rummage around in her pack. She could sense Nabiki peering over her shoulder and stiffened.

"Back away a bit would ya? I don't like to be touched."

If Nabiki thought that was weird Meili did not know. She was frozen until Nabiki had actually backed up a good four steps. _*No need to explain myself… where is that blasted thing? Aha! Hello robe.*_

"I'll wrap myself in this after I get undressed. Then you can look at me while I make the change. Fair?"

Nabiki nodded. She could see the plush cotton robe was completely dry and closed her eyes obligingly. Meili let out a sigh of relief and quickly undressed. Her scars shown silvery in the moonlight with just a faint orange glow thanks to the streetlamps. Ignoring the reflexive pain that assaulted her she wrapped herself in the robe. It went all the way down to her ankles hiding all the scars of her childhood except for those on her neck. Thankfully those ones were small and did not usually draw much attention.

"It's ok."

"Won't the robe get ruined just as bad as your clothes would have?"

"Fair question but it'll be fine. It's 2 sizes too big and will expand with my body. Ya ready?"

She did not wait for Nabiki to respond. Instead, Meili shut her eyes, took a cleansing breath and willed the change upon her. Just like every time she did this she felt a fierce joy and a sudden intense sense of freedom and power. Strength and speed. When she opened her eyes, Nabiki was frowning down at her. Meili shook off the robe with a little difficulty and sat on her haunches allowing Nabiki to get a real good look. Nabiki's frown only deepened. _*At least she didn't fall on her ass in shock. That's what usually happens. Refreshing change. I wonder why she's frowning like that though…only one way to find out.*_ It was difficult and got her fur dirty but Meili slowly pulled the robe over herself and willed the change back to human form. As always the sense of confinement was immediate. Personally, Meili preferred the simplicity of her cursed body.

"So why are you frowning like that?"

"You turn into a great big cat."

"Yup. A panther. Big, sleek, beautiful, strong and I love every minute of it. I don't see the problem though."

"Ranma is scared silly by cats."

Meili thought that was one of the stupidest things she had ever heard but did not comment. She took a moment to think things through.

"Yeah, I guess I can see that. Well…will he run scared at the sight of me or what?"

"If you warn him, then maybe not. He hates when people know his weaknesses so as long as you don't try to get too close Ranma should be able to handle it. Akane will be there in any case."

"Suits me just fine then. Righty, well like I said, gimme a coupla days to think on this and I'll meet you back at that place…Sparkle Tower or whatever it was."

"Spiraled Corner?"

"Yeah, there. Stupid name for a place isn't it? I mean its not in a corner or anything. Anyway, two days at 5 o'clock. That good for you?"

"I'll be there."

Nabiki left feeling uneasy and a lot more curious about this Meili person. Her second opinion, that the girl was genuine, had grown and left a sour taste in her mouth. It was just so unconventional. The 'agent' herself was unconventional. Instead of the professional she had expected Nabiki had gotten some kind of country bumpkin, hyper 5 year old, business woman mix. *_And what was with that touch comment? I was at least 3 feet away from her. Weird. I hope I haven't made a mistake and increased the crazy instead of decrease it. Then again, what's that saying…takes a thief to catch a thief? Maybe it takes crazy to deal with crazy…and now I just sound crazy. Ugh! Well, as long as she's able to help me make my amends it'll be worth it. Maybe…she didn't mention what I'd have to pay for her services.* _

**a/n: just a couple of things. thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate those more than coffee in the morning. I am sorry to say though that with tomorrow being sunday (a busy day for me) and the week coming up (meaning I have my adorable son to take care of) I'll probably be too busy to pop out another couple of chapters until this coming weekend. I will post anything I do manage to get done though and hopefully this extra long chapter will hold you in the meantime. I have a favor to ask. As I mentioned earlier this is my first time using an original character and I'm very unsure of myself. Please, this is very important to me, please give me a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kasumi was beginning to get suspicious. Nabiki could practically feel the curiosity leaking out of her older sister. Not that she had said anything, which is probably why everyone thought Kasumi oblivious all the time, but Nabiki knew better. If only there were a way to reassure her without giving away Nabiki's plan. Nabiki could think of nothing. Literally. She had been quiet and watchful for the last two days, trying to make the time pass as quickly as possible. Now that she was watching for it, it was clear to Nabiki that Akane was on a precipice and if things did not smooth out soon Akane would tumble over the edge. Gladly even.

Akane and Ranma had become visibly nicer to one another, hanging out with each other more often and it had caught their fathers' attention. Nabiki had already talked them out of attempting another wedding seven times in the last three days alone. She was beyond thankful that her meeting with Meili was today and that things would get rolling. If Meili agreed to help anyway. Nabiki was still having trouble categorizing Meili's personality type in her own mind. It left her with a sense of uneven ground. It irritated Nabiki that she was unable to predict how Meili would react to things. Prediction was one of Nabiki's strong points (she would not make any money from her ventures otherwise). *_Everything's just piling up on me is all. It's piling up on everyone. Ah, here we are. And what's this?_*

Meili waved to Nabiki as the other girl approached. She was standing outside the restaurant. It was overly crowded inside from the peek she had taken and Meili had absolutely no intention of trying to deal with her personal space issues in such an impossible environment.

"Hey, it's a real nice day out. Thought maybe we could talk in the park or something where there's less people."

As was usual for her, Meili did not give Nabiki a chance to say no. She simply turned and started heading for the park. When she glanced back Nabiki was following her and that was all that mattered. Meili approached an ice cream vendor just inside the park entrance and paid for two double cones. Nabiki must have had a good memory because she waited for Meili to step a couple steps away before getting hers. If it annoyed or peaked the other girl's curiosity to give Meili such a bubble of space Meili could not tell. Nabiki's face showed nothing but calm. Taking the lead again, Meili opted for a granite bench. She allowed Nabiki to sit first and no sooner did Meili's butt hit the stone than she was speaking.

"Right so…here's the thing. I can totally help you take care of the amazons and the Kuno's all hush hush and undercover but when it comes to Ranma and your dad and his dad then I'm going to have to have contact. As for Ukyo Kuonji and Ryoga Hibiki they also present undercover problems. The easiest, fastest and simplest thing to do is to stick as close to the truth as possible so this is how things are going down. Being who we are, Juvinited keeps an updated list of Juskenkyo victims from the guides who care for the springs. We usually wait for them to contact us for help, otherwise we'd bankrupt ourselves probably, but once a year we pick a random name off the list and make this big thing out of helping them pro-bono to spread the name of the business…or something like that. I've never really understood it. Anyway, we've already done it this year, but Ranma doesn't know that and from your file he's not the type to worry about it overmuch. So I think that the best thing to do would be for me to just kinda…show up, tell him about Juvinited and offer my services 'for free', in reality you'll be paying me, and then I can take care of his problems working out in the open and your involvement can still remain secret. How's that sound to you?"

"It sounds like something that would happen in a movie."

"Not believable enough then?"

"For normal people? Absolutely not. For my sister and her fiancée? Ha, this would be the most normal, crazy development their relationship has seen so far. I like it."

"Thought you would. You seem the devious, misdirection-al type."

Meili fell silent, attacking her previously ignored ice cream with vigor. Nabiki guessed this was on purpose, to let her think through the girl's approach. It pricked Nabiki's pride just a little that Meili had pegged her so easily and Nabiki had yet to do the same. Pushing that to the side, Nabiki turned her mind to the pro's and con's of what Meili had suggested. Likening it to something that would happen in a movie was spot on, but so was the fact that after everything else that happened around Ranma neither he nor Akane would blink at a stranger randomly showing up. The only thing that may throw them off guard would be that this stranger was there to help them. The more Nabiki thought on it, the more she liked it. As long as Meili was able to keep her rambling mouth shut about Nabiki having contacted Juvinited there really were no drawbacks.

"May I ask what your ideas are in regards to Ranma's problems?"

"Why do people do that, do ya think?" Nabiki just stared so Meili explained. "Why do people start questions with 'May I ask'? What's the point of asking if you can ask what you've already asked just by asking if you can? …Never mind. Not important. Anyway, since you're the client I'll tell you but honestly I think it'd be better if you found out with everyone else…then again you seem like a good actress so don't listen to me. Why don't we play a game. You name the problem and I'll tell ya how I plan to deal with it."

"The Kuno siblings."

"Restraining order, delivered in person by Ranma and myself, if he'll go along with it."

Nabiki could tell there was more to it than that, but restrained herself. Meili had a small point about finding out with everyone else. She would need some plausible deniability.

"Ukyo."

"Talk with Ranma."

"You might want to think of a backup plan for that one. Ranma has terminal foot-in-mouth syndrome."

"No worries. Have some faith in me. Next?"

"Shampoo and her grandma."

"That one's gonna be tricky. I'd rather keep that to myself for now."

"Let me guess. Have faith?"

Nabiki used a very dry tone. As the list went on she was starting to wonder about Meili's capability. Faith would only go so far. Meili did not respond to Nabiki's tone or her apparent lack of faith though. She simply waited. _*What choice do I have, really?_*

"My dad and Mr. Saotome."

"Oh, that's the simplest. Let them plan the wedding."

"Excuse me? So far I've negated seven attempts in the last three days from them. My little sister is already at a breaking point and now you want me to just sit back and watch them force her to…"

"Do nothing. They can't actively force her and Ranma to marry. Far as I can tell a lot of their interference comes from not knowing for certain that the marriage will happen. As long as you're right about Ranma and Akane wanting to tie the knot then all we really need to do is buy them some time. And besides, I'll be taking Ranma away for a little while so I can teach him control so at the very least they'll have to wait till after then. If Ranma and Akane aren't ready by the time I'm done with them then I'm not doing my job and you get a refund. Win/win all around don'tchya think?"

"You know. I think you were right. This might be better if I don't know any of it before hand."

"Ha! Ok, but you've basically asked about everything except Ryoga Hibiki and gaining control anyway."

"Yes, well, I've always heard ignorance is bliss. I think it's about time I tried out the theory. I've never put much stock in it before."

"So do you want to talk about payment then? Cause we do have to agree on some terms and I've got a contract…somewhere…that you'll need to sign to make this all official like."

Finally, some familiar ground for Nabiki. Money and terms, oh yes, she could deal with this. Everything else was beginning to overload Nabiki's already over-strained mind. _*All piling on is all. It's all piling on but now, now I can stand. She sets me so off balance. Doesn't help that I'm emotionally invested but her lack of professionalism is an eyesore. I can't believe this is the genuine her. How can anyone really be this…whatever it is. Here at least I know what I'm doing._* Nabiki made sure to slip into her business persona and that her mask of indifference was firmly in place. Learning about Meili's plans had not inspired any confidence in Nabiki, but she really had no choice. Fixing problems without making yen from it was just not something Nabiki would ever be good at. Her only option really was to just have some faith in Juvinited and the agent they had chosen to send. They did this kind of thing all the time, the company was founded on it. At least the part of payment was something Nabiki could easily wrap her head around. Once again feeling as though she had some control, Nabiki folded her hands in her lap and began.

"Go on."

"Right. To be honest, it's not me you'll be paying, its Juvinited. I get a salary from them so it's the company you need to come to terms with. There's a pay phone right over there. I need to update them on my status anyway. While you're on the phone I'll find the contract."

Meili was already walking toward the phone. Nabiki had, by now, given up on trying to figure the strange girl out. She just waited while Meili spoke with whoever. When Meili was ready, Nabiki took her place at the phone booth. She heard the scrape of boots being scuffed across concrete as Meili walked away. Nabiki was pleasantly surprised to recognize the voice of the man she had spoken with before coming over the phone. It would be nice to deal with a professional again. Things were finally going to start moving after nearly two weeks of being at a standstill. The relief she felt was enough that when Nabiki hung up the phone she was only half upset at the amount she had agreed to. She turned to see that Meili was waiting back on the bench. Nabiki's feet felt a little heavy as she walked over to sit down.

"I have the contract. Sorry it's a bit crumpled. Anyway, you can read it and then you write the payment on this line here, sign and date there, and initial here and here."

Nabiki could not help herself. She had to know. "Do your services always cost so much?"

"Um…sometimes. It depends on the amount of time and effort an agent has to put into a particular case. Oh, and what the client can afford or what they are willing to barter. Sometimes if the client has useful skills or connections we'll ask them to work for us for a set period of time instead of paying the full amount. Why?"

"Never mind. Is that everything?"

"Yup. Do you have more things to do that'll keep you away from home?"

"No."

"Ah well, I was thinking that if ya did I'd head straight to your place and show up when you're not there but whatever. Go on home and I'll follow in a couple of hours."

"Ok."

Nabiki stood and began to walk slowly in the direction of the Tendo Dojo. _*A whole year. It cost me a whole year's worth of college. Is this what it feels like to atone? I don't think I like it._* She was nearly to the entrance of the park when Meili's shouts filtered into her stunned mind. Stopping, Nabiki turned just as Meili reached her.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, where do you live?"

**a/n: Sorry about the slow update and lack of lots of chapters. This weekend turned out to be much busier than anticipated. Also, I only got one review for the last so I wasn't sure if people liked the way I did Meili or not. I may not have gotten the feedback I was hoping for but I plugged this chapter out anyway. It took me a while simply because its one of those neccessary transistion things where you gotta wrap one thing up before you can move on. I hate writing those. Stupid neccessary evils. Anyway, Thanks to Kat who has been a very loyal reviewer. I will try very hard to get you out at least one more chapter before my official week starts. As always comments, concerns and critisicms are welcome. All you got to do is click that little review button down below.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was simple to kill the couple of hours Meili wanted to wait before going to the Tendo Dojo. She still had plans to make after all. The time was spent replenishing some of her supplies, dropping her laundry at a public mat to take a spin and get clean, and scoping out the lay of Ranma Saotome's neighborhood. Meili skirted the Neko Haunten and Ucchan's. There would be plenty of time for that later, but she did swing by the shut gates of Furinkan High. Summer vacation would be ending in a few days and there was a chance Meili would need to know a little about how the school looked. Better to be prepared. Finally, about eight-ish, Meili stepped onto the grounds of the Tendo Dojo.

The building was nice. One could hardly tell that it required as many repairs as Nabiki Tendo had claimed. Pulling her sled behind her, Meili knocked loudly on the door and waited. When no one immediately came she knocked again. This time a female voice called out to let Meili know she was coming in just a moment. Lightly jumping backwards, Meili used her sled as a seat while she waited. It was a couple of minutes before the door was actually answered but that did not bother Meili. If the flour that was all over the woman was any indication, she had been quite busy.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. Hiya! My name is Meili Hughson and I'm looking for Ranma Saotome. He lives here right?"

"Yes, of course. Please come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Uh, do ya have coffee? Tea's never been my thing."

"Of course. Follow me."

Meili followed the nice woman. She had caught the quick flash of disappointment in what could only be Kasumi Tendo's eyes. Quick flash or no, she was much t0o accustomed to seeing that particular emotion to mistake it. _*Must think I'm another lost fiancée. No worries there Miss Tendo.*_ Meili was led to a small room with a table placed low in the traditional Japanese style. The doors on the far side were open to backyard. There was a koi pond, moonlight reflecting prettily off the still water and the grey ring of surrounding rocks. A tree sat here and there. It was very picturesque and homey. What she had seen so far was an interesting mix of modern and traditional and Meili felt oddly comforted. Two men sat on the small porch playing a game of Shogi. _*Must be Nabiki and Ranma's dads._* Kasumi Tendo indicated that she should sit and Meili did so on the opposite side of the table from the men.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back with your coffee. Father, would you please let Ranma know that Ms…"

"It's Hughson, but you can call me Meili."

"…is here to see him."

"You're here to see Ranma?"

"Yup."

"Um…you win Tendo. I'm gonna call it a night."

"Saotome…if this is-"

"Night Tendo!"

Meili watched the interaction between the two and was hard pressed to keep the smirk off her lips. The dossiers Nabiki had given her detailing behaviors of the Tendo family members and their houseguests was completely accurate. No doubt Mr. Saotome also thought she was a long lost fiancée and was trying to duck out of whatever trouble was going to be laid at his feet. One thing was for sure, Meili would not have guessed that someone of Mr. Saotome's size could disappear so fast. Mr. Tendo was left holding out one arm after his retreating friend. When the man's gaze fixed on her Meili met it evenly. She had nothing to hide…at least nothing that he should fear or that she should fear to tell him. He opened his mouth but Meili beat him to it.

"You know what they say about assuming Mr. Tendo. It makes an ass out of you and me so why don't you just go ahead and alert Ranma that I'm here to see him. Or point me in his direction. Either way one works for me."

"Humph, now see here…"

Meili had not meant to be rude. Just blunt. _*Why? Why does everyone always think I'm being rude?_* Thankfully, Meili was excused from having to explain herself since Kasumi Tendo chose that moment to return, a tray laid out with a cup of coffee, a small pitcher of cream and a dish with sugar. Grateful, Meili doctored her coffee and took a drink. _*Hmm…nothing better in the world than a good bit of caffeine._*

"Father, did you tell Ranma?"

"Who did you say this girl was Kasumi?"

"Meili Hughson."

"Father! Stop being rude." Kasumi paused as loud voices wafted into the room on the breeze. "Oh dear. It sounds like they're fighting again."

Meili continued to drink her coffee and listened with the other two occupants as the arguing voices got closer and therefore clearer.

"Why won't you take me seriously, Ranma? I'm a martial artist too, ya know!"

"C'mon Akane. Ya know I don't hit girls. I don't want ya to get hurt."

"That's a bad excuse and you know it. If you hadn't of defeated Shampoo to begin with she wouldn't be here. You take her and Ukyo seriously, why not me?"

"I was a girl then 'Kane. It's different!"

Meili could tell they had argued about this particular topic before but had no more time to speculate before Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo rounded the corner of the building and stepped into view. They both stopped for a second, stunned by her strange presence, and then continued. The argument was apparently forgotten quickly as they sat down across from her. Meili studied them openly, not trying to hide the fact that she was. That seemed to make Ranma nervous. He returned her gaze, his stunning blue eyes clouded with suspicion. Akane was much different. She sighed heavily. Even if her eyes had not shown it Meili would have seen the weariness in the girl. Everything about her suddenly fell.

"Oh, Ranma. This is Meili Hughson. She's here to see you."

Ranma stayed silent but his eyes flickered, quick, so quickly, to Akane and back. Meili saw the new concern that warred with the suspicion in his eyes. _*Yipes, but these two really do need my help. Time to step up to the plate._*

"Hiya, just Meili please. You're Ranma Saotome, cursed at Juskenkyo, spring of drowned girl and I'm here to help you."

"Wha? Hey, how do you know that?"

"It's my job to know. I'm from a company called Juvinited which is short for Jusenkyo Victims United. We help those with Jusenkyo curses deal with all kinds of stuff. Normally we wait for you to contact us but once a year we pick a random victim and help them for free. This year its you. Congratulations Ranma Saotome, blah, blah…I can't remember the stupid speech, but here I am."

Meili smiled her most winsome to hide her nerves. She had successfully captured the attention of everyone in the room and it made the space seem smaller, more stifling. Resisting the urge to pull on the collar of her shirt, Meili waited. Ranma and Akane were now regarding her with open curiosity, though the suspicion had yet to fully leave Ranma's eyes. Meili was so focused on them that she had no idea how Mr. Tendo and the oldest sister looked but they did not matter. Just these two in front of her.

The silence stretched. Nervous, Meili picked up her coffee and took another drink. It was Akane who finally broke the tension.

"You're here to what?"

"Sorry. I confuse people easy. Here, I brought this in with me. Why don'tchya look it over. Our brochure is a lot more eloquent than I could ever hope to be."

Meili reached over and dropped the crumpled paper in front of Akane. She pretended that her coffee was the most interesting thing on the planet as Akane skimmed the company information.

"Ranma, look."

Meili heard Akane pass the paper to Ranma and was thankful when instead of returning silence Akane asked her a question.

"So you have a curse too?"

"Yup. I can't ever remember the Chinese names of the springs, they all kinda sound the same to me, but I'm a black panther. I can demonstrate if ya want."

"No! I mean…no, that's ok. So you really help with anything? Literally anything?"

"Yup, jack of all trades, that's me."

Meili grinned huge and puffed her chest out a little. Akane just looked over at Ranma meaningfully. Meili ignored it. Ranma was holding the brochure oddly, his knuckles white with the strain to not grip it and crumple the abused paper more than it already was.

"Control? You can really give me control over my girl-side?"

"That's my specialty. Yup. I can demonstrate that too if ya want. I gotta warn you though that it takes a little time to learn since it's a chi technique, but with you being a martial artist and all I'm sure you'll have no trouble with it. I'll need to do an assessment of your chi and martial abilities before I can give ya a more accurate time frame."

"I wanna see it."

"But Ranma, she turns into a-"

"It sounds too good to be true. I want proof."

"I don't mind. I don't wanna ruin my clothes though so if ya point me to a bathroom I'll change into a robe. As you can imagine, I get quite a bit bigger."

"I'll show you."

Akane Tendo stood quickly. The weariness Meili had seen in the other girl was gone. An excitement, barely restrained, set Akane to almost visibly vibrating instead. It made Meili glad to see it. Explaining that her robe was out with her things, Meili first headed outside and grabbed it before following Akane back through the house, up a set of stairs and into Akane's bedroom. Unconsciously, Meili poured a little more strength into her chi. The subtle difference made Akane step back to give Meili as much room as possible in the small space.

"Right, um…I'm really not a pretty sight naked so if ya don't mind?"

Obligingly, Akane closed her eyes. Meili hurried anyway. Now in her robe she allowed Akane to lead her back out into the main room where Ranma, Mr. Tendo, Kasumi Tendo and a returned Mr. Saotome were waiting. Akane quickly reclaimed her seat beside Ranma. Kasumi, who was now the closest to Meili, felt suddenly that she should step back away from the strange girl and quickly suited actions to thoughts. Meili spared a small thought to wonder where Nabiki was but pushed it aside. It was a small matter and not important.

"Ok, I'd like to point out that there is no cold liquid of any kind in this room."

That being said, Meili opened the pathway of her cursed chi and allowed her normal chi to flow into it. This triggered the change. A simple technique really as long as someone was trained in the way of chi. That was the hard part. She did not bother to shrug off her robe. She did not even bother to open her eyes yet. Meili just stood, counted to ten slowly in her mind and redirected her chi. Once her chi was flowing in the normal patterns again, cutting off the cursed chi pathway, she was returned to being a human girl. The sense of loss was minimal since Meili had not taken the time to enjoy her other form. She stood carefully, making sure the robe covered every part of her and surveyed the silent room.

Akane's eyes were shining. _*That's a good sign._* Ranma had yet to regain control of his fear, trembling just a little, but otherwise he was grinning manically. Mr. Saotome was weeping and clasping hands with an equally emotionally Mr. Tendo. Kasumi Tendo had a classic shocked expression, complete with hands on her cheeks and a lowly uttered "Oh, my."

"Control is only one thing I can give you. Think it over. Any problems you have at all, everything I'm capable of is at your full disposal. Nothing is too big or too small and don't think that just cause its free for ya that I won't do my best cause I will. I'm gonna go get re-dressed."

Meili was almost out of the room when a small purple-ish blur passed in the field of her vision. Pretending not to have noticed, she continued on her way to Akane's room where her clothes waited. Closing the door after her, Meili paused, searching. Sure enough, she caught the old pervert's presence hanging outside the window. Meili briefly considered shutting off the lights and closing the curtain but that was not like her. If she was going to be sticking around to help Ranma out then 'Grandfather' Happosai would have to be dealt with sooner or later. Might as well get it over with now.

"Come on in, Mr. Happosai. I have a deal I'll make with you."

Pops and Mr. Tendo were shouting, both hanging on his shoulders but Ranma was ignoring them. Akane had grasped his hand, light shining in her eyes, that beautiful smile that he loved on her lips. The only words he could seem to hear were hers.

"Ranma! This is wonderful! You'll never have to be a girl again and Meili can help with Shampoo and everybody! I'm so happy for you!"

"No kidding boy! This is the best thing to ever happen to you!"

"Now you can marry my Akane! At last!"

"Dad! Stop it! Put the phone down!"

Unable to contain himself anymore, Ranma stood quickly, dragging Akane up with him. She was still smiling but he dropped her hand. The smile faltered for just a moment before Ranma went to grab the phone out of Mr. Tendo's hand and slam it back into the cradle. Something seemed off. Through his shock at having the answer to all his problems dropped into his lap Ranma could sense it. He could not quite place his finger on it, but it was there. He needed to talk to if he could manage. Striding back to her, Ranma did not wait. Without a thought (a state of action he was used to) he snatched Akane up in his arms and went outside. He called out something to Kasumi, about thanking his strange visitor or something along those lines, and gathered himself for a jump. Within moments he and Akane were on the roof (safest spot in the whole house) and he had put her down.

"Ranma? What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, 'course I am, but I don't know Akane, something's off."

"What do you mean off?"

"I can't explain it. It just…"

Akane's hand was still in his. She was close, so close, and his brain temporarily stopped working. It was still so new, being able to hold her hand like this. He had even hugged her a couple of times. Real hugs where it was nothing more than wanting her in his arms. She was waiting for him, a patience he had not known she had before. They had progressed a lot in the last couple of weeks. Ranma reflected on how their fights were mainly habitual, neither of their hearts in it anymore. He still could not tell her how he felt, and she had not mentioned it since that night content to wait for him to be ready. How could he be though when he could never tell who might hear? Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, they would all be really, really mad and who knows what they would do? This Meili person seemed like the answer to his prayers. Yet, there was still something bugging him about it. Ranma ran his free hand through his bangs, frustrated with his inability to articulate his hesitation.

"Can't we just try, Ranma? What would it hurt to try?"

He looked at her then. Really looked into her eyes. Ranma was a man of action. Had to be since emotions (other than anger) tended to leave him feeling baffled. Right then though, with as close as he and Akane had become he could clearly see the hope. Akane did not want this just for him, she needed it too. Again Ranma struggled for the words to explain his hesitation. Again he came up short. Instead, he reached out and drew Akane close, hugging her to him, and then slowly pulled her down and into his lap as he sat. Moments like this had become more frequent than they used to be. It was easier when he knew that she was not going to smack him and call him a pervert. When Akane had said she was tired of fighting, she had meant it. Ranma was still very careful but he was also really relieved. When it was just the two of them Ranma could relax. Now that he knew Akane loved him he found himself able to open up, even if it was just a little at a time. He smirked when she spoke. Akane was clearly still embarrassed by the newfound closeness. He thought it was cute.

"Ra…Ranma?"

"Just let me think, 'kay? Give me a few minutes to think."

"O…okay."

**a/n: Ok, I know this was an akward place to cut the chapter but it was getting a bit too long. In the next chapter we'll see what Meili and Happosai are talking about and we'll get more Ranma and Akane. I apologize for the slowness of the chapter. It would help if my internet were working properly. I'm lucky I was able to upload this at all. Hopefully Verizon pulls its head out of its ass and fixes the problem. I know that you may not feel the need to do so, but please review. I would %110 appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

She made sure to hold the robe closed as tightly as possible, not quite trusting the old pervert to hear the terms of her offer before trying to cop a feel or take a peek. Happosai stood on Akane's desk eyeing her. Meili took a deep breath and summoned her courage. _*This is the simplest way. I won't have to worry about him bothering me. Just get it over with Meili._*

"You mentioned something about a deal?"

"I hear you're quite the pervert, but I don't like to be touched and I won't have the time for your antics so I thought maybe we could strike a deal. I'll give you as long a look as ya want on the condition that you leave me alone for the rest of the time I'm here."

"Woah-ho-ho. That's quite bold missy."

Meili did not really care. She was not modest by choice but more out of thoughtfulness for others. That and she hated the way people looked at her body, the questions they asked, the whispers behind her back that always followed. Modesty really was a worthless thing anyway to a person such as her. Her last boyfriend had blanched, thrown up and ran trembling into the night to escape the sight of her. Meili had no time and no hope for relationships, at least not one she was in.

"Bold or not that's my offer. Take it or leave it."

Happosai licked his lips and stepped a little closer to her. Meili cranked up the strength of her aura. He stopped and regarded her.

"So…just so's I understand this right…I can look as long as I want as long as I keep my hands to myself otherwise?"

Meili's voice had run dry. He could always break his word if he agreed but Meili did not think he would. After seeing her why would anyone want to touch? No one, that was who. Personal experience was a hard and cruel teacher. The only reply she could give Happosai was a nod.

"Deal. I'll keep my hands to myself."

She had the distinct urge to turn around. It was far too late now, and this needed to be done so Meili could work undistracted, but she found herself suddenly regretting the bargain. This would be the first time in two years anyone had seen her unclothed and it filled Meili's heart with near panic. Meili ruthlessly grabbed the emotion and strangled it. Before her courage could fully dissipate, Meili closed her eyes and shrugged out of the robe.

The harsh lights made her scars look worse. Every dip, twist and small bunched up piece of scar tissue would cast the tiniest shadow. Years had made the scars blend back into her body only in the sense that instead of an angry red they were whitish, just slightly lighter than her natural skin. Jagged slashes would run around her legs beginning at her ankles, up over her knees and thighs. A brief pause where her shorts and underwear had protected but then more slashes marred her whole upper torso. Her shirt had been no protection at all, her five year old chest an easy target to reach. Her face had been spared for no reason more than she had had a pair of hands wrapped around her throat and her attackers had not wanted to hit one of their own.

He did not utter a single sound. For that Meili had to give him credit. Happosai really must be in a class of pervert all his own. With her eyes shut she could not see his reaction, but she could feel his eyes. He was following the pathways of her scars with his eyes instead of staring at her exposed boobs (and more intimate area). The self-deprecating sigh left her lips harshly, almost making a bark.

"So, even a super pervert finds my body repulsive. Guess there really isn't any hope for me. Ya done yet?"

Silence. Meili waited but Happosai said nothing. Unable to stand it, Meili opened her eyes. She was shocked by what she saw. Meili had expected all kinds of emotions, fear, horror, disgust, but the silent tears seeping from Happosai left her feeling uncomfortable. Tears were a little out of Meili's scope.

"Hey, you all right? C'mon, it happened a long time ago, it doesn't hurt anymore or nothing."

"You poor girl, such beauty ravaged so cruelly…"

"Huh, now you wax poetic? C'mon really, I'm ok. No worries, ok? Can I put my clothes on?"

Happosai was unable to answer. In a fit of emotion, he lifted his arm over his eyes and exited the room. Meili stared after him. _*Great. Now I make old men cry…what a weird response though. I haven't cried about it ever…I'm ashamed and embarrassed but I can't be sorry. Not when such a horrid attack had such a great thing come from it…* _Preferring to push the thoughts out of her mind since thinking on it would do no good anyway, Meili got dressed quickly. She needed to get back to her job, and that was convincing Ranma to ask for her help with everything Nabiki had hired her to do.

"It's too easy."

Ranma had finally been able to figure out what was bothering him about Meili's offer. Akane's grip on his hand tightened. She was sitting beside him now, since he had been unable to think clearly with her in his lap. He turned to look at her, but was unprepared for the genuine sparkle of anger in her eyes. She pulled her hand quickly out of his. Ranma cringed just slightly.

"What do you mean its too easy? Just because you don't have to fight someone you aren't going to do this? Easy or not this is exactly what we've both been asking for. I can't believe you Ranma!"

"Now, 'Kane, calm down. I didn't say that I wasn't gonna do it, just that it's easy. Nothing's ever this easy, there has to be a catch."

"Actually, there isn't."

Meili could not help herself. She chuckled as Ranma's head twirled around so fast his pigtail whipped the air. Akane did the same, her back stiff.

"The stars are really pretty tonight. Awesome spot you guys have up here."

Suiting actions to words, Meili leaned back on her heels and craned her head back as far as it would go to give the two a moment to gather themselves. She continued as non-chalantly as possible.

"He will have to fight though. I don't know what else I can help you with since ya haven't asked but the control thing. I did tell ya I'd have to assess his capabilities so he'll have to spar with me, at the very least."

"Meili, would you sit with us?"

Choosing a spot between but above them, Meili sat cross legged. She waited patiently for Ranma or Akane to say something more, but both just looked at her expectantly. _*Well, I am the 'expert' I guess. Ok…_*

"So, why dontchya tell me all about ya. There've got to be other things you'd like help with then just controlling your curse. Lay it on me."

It took an hour and a half by Meili's estimation but she was eventually able to lead the conversation in the right direction. Ranma (with very pointed help from Akane) finally finished telling Meili about everyone Nabiki had named and asked to be taken care of. It did take all of her tact reserves though, which left her feeling mentally exhausted. Tact was definitely not a strong point for Meili, blunt as she preferred to be.

"Right. I can help with all that, no worries…at least not a lot of worries."

"You really think so? It won't be easy…these girls are very skilled."

"Yeah. Ryoga would be easier since he's been backing off lately but he's real hard to find. Always getting lost…"

Meili smiled. She had perfected her plans over the last couple of nights and was wholly prepared.

"Like I said. No worries. You guys just gotta trust me. This is my job, and I'm awesome at my job. Anyway, I think we should probably wrap this up. It's getting late and we got a big day tomorrow. I'll be back first thing in the morning to assess you Ranma, so make sure you're at the top of your game, 'kay?

"Ha! I betchya won't even manage to hit me, right 'Kane?"

"Oh, someone's confident. We'll just have to see won't we. I bet you won't be able to land a blow on me."

"You've won that one, I don't hit girls."

"He won't." Akane chimed in but Meili knew better. Ranma would hit girls, just not Akane. From everything she had observed and heard, Meili was confident she could get Ranma to fight back for real.

"Whatever. If you're afraid of hurting me, your loss. I'll win the spar."

"Hey, who said anything 'bout losing? I don't lose."

"But Ranma," Akane's voice was overly sweet. Just as Meili had heard when she first arrived, this was indeed a sore spot between the couple. "How will you win if you don't hit her back?"

"I'll wear her out, then she'll be too tired to fight."

"Hey there, c'mon let's save this for morning okay? If you manage to win without hitting me I'll buy lunch."

"Hear that, "Kane. We get a free lunch!"

Meili just laughed as she leapt off the roof from the other side, grabbed her sled and went searching for a good spot to camp.

Dawn was just beginning to color the sky when Meili showed up at the Tendo Dojo. Unconcerned that she was very early, Meili pulled her sled around to the back yard before letting herself into the house. She could smell something mouthwatering cooking in the kitchen and when her stomach rumbled she let her nose lead the way.

"Oh, good morning."

"Mornin'. What's cookin?"

It occurred to Meili that her actions were rude. She was not even technically a guest here. Kasumi Tendo did not seem to mind so what was the point in worrying. Dismissing it, Meili realized she had missed whatever had said she was cooking.

"Well, it smells delicious. Anyone else up?"

"Not yet, but they will be soon. Can I get you some coffee?"

"No way I'm saying no to coffee, but you look real busy. I can get it if ya show me where everything is."

"Oh, its no trouble."

The kitchen was obviously the oldest sister's domain. Meili leaned against the doorframe and watched Kasumi Tendo in her element. Kasumi hummed quietly under her breath as she moved around gathering and making Meili's coffee. As she went she pulled out more ingrediants for breakfast or put others away. Efficient, graceful, motherly. Meili could not help admiring the oldest sister. Kasumi Tendo reminded Meili of who her mother used to be.

"Thank you." Meili sipped the coffee Kasumi handed her. She burned her tongue but could care less. It was coffee. "Want some help?"

Akane felt good this morning. Better than she had in a long time. She was dressed in her dogi, anticipating a good workout since she actually felt like she had energy today. Akane pulled a brush through her hair one more time and practically bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Akane."

"Ditto."

Akane stopped mid-stride and just stared. Meili was wearing their spare apron and was efficiently chopping vegetables. Her speed was amazing, the consistency perfect, and she was not even paying attention. Even as Akane watched, Meili picked up a potato and chopped it up within seconds, her eyes on Akane. It was a miracle the girl had not chopped her fingers into pieces, paying so little attention.

"Um…do I have flour on my nose or something?"

"Huh?" Akane blinked, just now realizing she was staring. Her cheeks reddened with embarrasment and she looked down self-consciously. *_Is everyone going to be a better cook than me my whole life?*_

"Sorry, it's just…you're so good at that."

"Nah, I'm just good with a knife. If I had to actually cook it, it'd probably burn or something."

"Really?" Was she hearing that right? Meili was not a good cook? It must be true though. Meili tossed the cut up veggies into a wok and poured some sesame oil in but let Kasumi do the actual cooking. Meili moved over to the soup Kasumi had simmering and just stood there stirring it.

"Yup. I've tried but I always mess it up. I'm much better at food prep than food cooking so I leave the cooking to others. Except when it comes to salads. I make a mean salad."

"But don't you wonder if you could improve with practice?"

"Not really. Why would I when I don't need to. I don't mind helping out, cutting up stuff, or cleaning the dishes or whatever, but instead of focusing on what I know I can't do I leave it be. I'd much rather put my effort into something I am good at and get even better at that."

"What about your husband. It's the wife's duty to cook."

"Duty, schmooty. I'm never gonna be a wife, and even if by some miracle I was then I would hope we live in modern enough times that my husband wouldn't mind being my partner in the kitchen."

"Oh Meili, you shouldn't say such things. Of course you'll be a wife, you're very pretty." Kasumi gave her smile that Meili was too busy frowning to see. Akane thought about asking what Meili meant but was she was too relieved. It felt so good to know that there was someone else who could not cook either. She did not understand how Meili could be satisfied with that though. Akane was determined to be a great cook someday even if it killed her and said as much.

"Good luck. Hey, Kasumi, I think this might be done…maybe."

Meili gave the soup a final stir and stepped away. Picking up her coffee, Meili headed out of the kitchen to leave the sisters alone. She was confident that breakfast was almost ready anyway. She was just about to sit at the table in the family room when a loud splash sounded.

"No fair pops! You get back here!"

Another splash, followed by what appeared to be growling. Curious, Meili wandered over by the open doors. Mr. Tendo was sitting there setting up a game of shogi. Meili bid him a good morning and turned her attention to the two outside.

Ranma, in his female form, was squaring off against a very large and fat panda. Nabiki's information was accurate without a fault. If Meili remembered correctly, this was Ranma and his father's normal morning workout ending. She watched as they got in each other's faces, Ranma either not noticing or not caring that his boobs were hanging out of his top.

"I said I'd show ya didn't I? Gotta wait till she shows me though, stupid."

"You mean me? Mornin' guys."

Both looked at her at the same time. She waved cheerfully at them.

"Good morning, Meili. It ain't against the rules or anything if…"

"Nah, I just can't show him, or I'd have to charge. You can feel free to teach anybody anything you learn from me."

"Breakfast! You will be joining us won't you."

Meili stayed where she was as everyone began to file in around her. The room was awful crowded. It would probably be best if she ate a little away from everyone. As quickly as she could, Meili grabbed her plate and went back to the doorway. From here she felt less crowded but still part of what was going on. She was just about to take her first bite when Nabiki finally appeared. *_She is a good actress._* Nabiki stopped in the doorway and raised an eyebrow in her direction. As the middle sister sat down to eat, she asked about Meili.

"Oh, she's here to help Ranma." Kasumi helpfully informed.

"Is that so? I got to hear this one."

"Why don't you get your sister to fill you in. If Ranma's done eating I really should get to work." Ranma inhaled one last huge bite of rice and stood. Meili tossed him her plate and bowl which he deftly caught and set on his own dishes. Noting it, Meili turned but let Ranma preceed her out the door. She was not sure where the dojo was anyway. Behind her, she could sense Akane's chi change.

"Ranma, wait a sec." Meili called. "Aren't you coming Akane?"

"Can I? It's not against the rules?"

"Not that I know of. C'mon, and you can spar with me too. You're dressed for a workout so come and get one."

Akane's eyes shined. Meili was glad she had extended the invitation. This girl had some serious self confidence issues, ones that Meili intended to help her overcome. No charge. No one should have to feel like they were not good enough. She gestured for Akane to follow Ranma ahead of her and the three made their way to the dojo.

**a/n: Wow, it's been a while hasn't it. This is the major reason I don't usually post a story as I write it. I have a bad habit of stopping for weeks or months to write other things. This time it was a bundle of session notes from an ongoing d&d campaign I'm playing in and a couple writing challenges from Bioware (I hope I win those, or at least get an honorable mention). When I come back, the chapter I was working on always seems inconsistent with those before it, the writing too choppy or maybe rambly...I guess the important thing is I finally did come back to this fic and got this chapter posted. Sorry about the long delay, really. Hopefully my writing schedule will stay fairly blank so I can get a couple chapters out a week like before. If something does come up I'll try to warn you guys this time. LOL I'm so scatterbrained XD Sorry again.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, here's how this works. You've decided to accept my help and you've asked so here are the agency rules. I'll pay for everything you need, not everything you want as long as it's essential to the job I'm doing for you. Second, if you get hurt and it's my fault I'll fix it. If you get hurt and it isn't my fault I'll still get you medical attention but I ain't paying for it. The rest is common sense really as far as Juvinited goes. As for me, I have a couple rules of my own."

Meili stood opposite Ranma in the dojo. He was back to himself, stretching out and getting ready for their spar. Akane was doing the same, but over by the wall. Meili held up a finger for each rule.

"I require a space bubble of at least 2 feet at all times unless I say otherwise. I don't mind touching others but I don't like to be touched so don't do it. Sparring is different and fine with me. Accidents are forgivable. Deliberately taking a hold of my shoulder or anything like that, not so much."

That got Ranma's attention. Akane's as well. Meili could tell they were curious but continued on without giving them an explanation or time to ask for one.

"I am blunt, often confused for rude, but not mean. I make a habit of meaning exactly what I say and saying exactly what I mean. Sorry in advance if that ruffles feathers."

"How is that a rule?" Akane snuck the question in.

"It isn't. More like a warning. I won't mean to hurt your feelings but be aware, it'll probably happen."

"She's used to that."

"Yeah, Ranma has terminal foot-in-his-mouth syndrome."

"Hey!"

"That's enough." Meili waved her arms, palms out to stall an argument. "I'm not done…While I'm officially working, you will follow my orders, immediately. I don't like to play games or waste my time. If you want my help then we do things my way. Clear?"

"Yeah, so we gonna do this or what?"

"Yup. You got a weapon?"

"No. I specialize in hand to hand."

"Well I got weapons and I prefer them if that's all right. They aren't sharp or anything…I got practice versions."

"That's fine. Let's start already."

Meili grinned. She liked this Ranma guy's spirit. This was going to be interesting at least. No sooner had she raised her arms and taken a stance than Ranma had rushed into an offensive. Before Meili could blink he was in her face, throwing a high punch straight at her. She just barely dodged out of the way in time. Ranma did not seem fazed though, he quickly followed up with a kick towards her midsection. She sidestepped, pulling out both of her tessen at the same time. She had stepped out of his reach but only barely. Using the momentum from his kick, he followed with another, this one aimed toward her legs. A normal opponent would dodge this by leaping over the sweep, but Ranma was in for a surprise. Meili spun ahead of the sweep to Ranma's right. She snapped a tessen open in his face, distracting him for a precious second. That was all she needed. He was standing from the low crouch he had dropped into for the sweep and with the tessen in front of his eyes he could not see her. Meili grabbed Ranma's shoulder with her other hand and forcefully pulled him down. She was bringing her knee up into his face as she did but Ranma could not see it until the last second when Meili was forced to close her tessen. It was that or lose it as he had brought up a hand to remove the obstacle to his vision. She was not fast enough though. Ranma quickly moved his head to the side, allowed her pull to let his body fall, and used a one handed spring to right himself a few feet from her. Meili turned and faced him. They squared off again.

This time he chose to attack from above her. Springing into the air, Ranma let his momentum carry him in for a flying kick aimed at her chest. Meili dropped into a split, rolled forward and righted herself. She had lost sight of Ranma but could hear that he had landed and immediately turned to attack her. She did not have to see the attack to dodge it. She just did the last thing any martial artist would expect. She dropped back down into the split and leaned back. Startled, Ranma was caught in mid motion, his right arm extended for a punch, his face titled down to follow her movements. This was a good opportunity for her. She raised both arms toward his face, her tessen snapping open with resounding cracks. Again they distracted him. She raised both legs, essentially balancing her body on her neck and shoulders, grabbed him around the throat with both feet and pulled. Already moving forward, Ranma would have difficulty bracing himself. She could feel his sudden shift, pulling against momentum and her legs to keep from being pulled forward. It would have worked, if Meili had not closed her tessen and used arm power as well, a hand on the back of each of his thighs, to throw him in a more conventional manner. Letting go was a mistake for her though. Ranma twisted himself and caught his feet under him. Meili was now at a disadvantage since she was still flat on her back.

Ranma wasted no time. Meili was a match for his speed, her tactics superior, but she lacked his strength. Ranma quickly jumped on top of her, pinning her arms and legs. Meili did try to struggle, but it was pointless. Her arms trapped, her distraction mechanism disabled, and the spar suddenly turned into wrestling she had to concede.

"I wanna point out that you still did not hit me while I scored a hit and a throw on you."

"Those fans of yours are dirty tricks. They're so loud."

"That's the point. Ya wanna get off me now?" Meili wiggled her still pinned body for emphasis.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that."

Ranma blushed and jumped up quickly. It almost looked like a habitual response when his eyes looked over to Akane, wariness inside them, as though he expected her to get angry at him. Meili noticed and observed Akane as she righted her clothes and slid her tessen back into the hidden sheaths at the small of her back underneath her turtleneck.

"So Ranma…were you having fun?"

Meili startled at the heavy tone Akane's voice had taken on. Akane had looked calm enough, leaning against the dojo wall with her arms crossed but Meili could see the storm. Akane's eyes were very expressive and something about Meili's spar with Ranma had set Akane on edge. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ranma go very still, his eyes closed. _*Didn't Nabiki mention that Akane had jealousy issues? Or was it self image when compared to Ranma's other fiancées? Both? Gah I can't remember!*_

"Awww, c'mon Akane, you know it's not like that." Ranma's gaze flicked to Meili and she could guess there was something else he wanted to say but it was private. Not ever having been accused of being tactful, Meili decided to enquire.

"Not like what? I'm kinda confused here. Why are you upset Akane?"

When Akane remained silent Meili turned to Ranma. He looked like he was still reluctant to speak up. Meili had two options. She could either suddenly need to go to the bathroom and let them have a moment or she could force the situation. It was an easy choice for her.

"This ends now. You both asked for my help and agreed to my rules so you will answer my questions. What is going on?"

"She's jealous 'cause I took you seriously. That's all."

"That and the pervert couldn't be bothered to get off you at the end of it."

"Oh, come on tomboy, it ain't like I like her or think she's cute or nothing."

"If I'm such a tomboy why won't you take me seriously as a martial artist?"

From there the argument just got worse. Meili's head swiveled between the two of them almost comically. She just did not understand. How could a couple as close as these two not realize what was really happening here. She needed to nip this one in the bud. What was that saying about being too involved with something to be objective about it? Meili could not remember. Instead she blasted an overwhelming chi wave. Unused to what it was but feeling it nonetheless, both Ranma and Akane stopped mid-yell.

"That's enough. This argument is stupid. He didn't take me seriously either ya know. I'm good enough to know when an opponent is holding back. That's not my point though. Akane, are you really so unsure of yourself that you can't guess why Ranma won't fight you for real? I mean, come on, even just sparring someone could get seriously hurt, how do you think it would make him feel if he hurt you? Think about it."

Akane cast her eyes down, a frown on her face, as she thought about Meili's words. Over with Akane, Meili rounded on Ranma.

"And you. Mr. Foot in Mouth syndrome…look, how can you expect Akane to know why you do things in special ways just for her if you won't even do something as simple as tell her you love her in front of people. I know you told me last night about your dads 'n all but, seriously? Isn't she worth the trouble of dealing with that shit?"

Ranma was angry with her now. Good.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one dealing with it."

"I haven't known you for long, but I wouldn't have mistaken you for a coward until now Ranma."

"I'm not a coward! You take that back!"

"Prove it! I challenge you to tell Akane you love her right here and now."

Ranma's cheeks reddened in a blush and he tapped his fingers together angrily. Meili did not really care if he was angry with her, she could still do her job without having to get along with her client. He was mumbling under his breath, not paying attention to her so Meili looked at Akane. It made her sad to see that Akane's shoulders were slumped in defeat. Finally Ranma let out a frustrated growl.

"I don't have to prove nothing. She knows that I…I…"

"It would be nice to hear it, Ranma."

"But…I just…I do."

Still unable to say the actual words, Ranma reached out a hand. Akane took it and let herself be wrapped in his arms. He may not be any good with words, but Ranma could do anything physical. Akane could feel it, the way he held her tight against him, the way he nuzzled his nose into her hair and stroked her back. She really was precious to him.

"I'm sorry for getting angry. Old habits, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Is what Meili said true Ranma? Do you just not want to hurt me?"

"Yeah. I…wouldn't be able to stand it." Ranma paused. "With others its easier, I'm not as worried. And before you say anything I know you can handle yourself, that I don't need to protect you but…I want to. I want to protect you Akane."

It occurred to Akane that she could mention that when he wasn't paying attention Ranma actually was capable of saying romantic things, like just now. She chose not to. Instead she buried her nose in his neck and just hugged him tighter. She finally understood and that was good enough for her. Akane expected Ranma to let her go after that but he did not. It was surprising that he had displayed affection in the open at all let alone for this long. It felt nice but really was a little embarrassing.

"I'm okay now, Ranma. You don't need to prove anything to Meili. You can get back to work."

"She left. I think she figured she'd made her point. You're right though. C'mon, I don't think she woulda gone far."

"You're right. I'm just outside the doors. I wasn't listening though."

"Then how did you know we were done?" Akane asked, intrigued.

"You aren't whispering anymore so I heard you say we could get back to work."

Ranma was still holding Akane's hand. Meili beamed at them but did not mention it. It was progress.

"Did you still want to spar Akane? Or should I get right to Ranma's assessment?"

"Wasn't that what the spar was for?"

"In part. I also need to assess his chi levels and flow to be able to give you a ballpark of how long it'll take for him to learn the technique."

"Can Akane stay? I…I don't want her to have to leave. We're a team."

Meili was beyond happy. It did not matter if Ranma said that out of some lingering guilt, it was still a good thing. She nodded. Akane smiled and went back to leaning against the wall. Meili came out of the doorway, slowly walking toward Ranma.

"Well good. Ya know, I'm actually kinda glad that just happened. Otherwise this really woulda pissed you off."

"What do you mean? Whadda I got to do anyway?"

"Sit down with your legs crossed and take off your shirt." Meili held up a hand to forestall any questions before continuing. "It's easier to get a read through direct skin contact. No worries, think of it like a physical where the doctor listens to your breathing except instead of using that weird necklace thing I'm going to be using my hand. Oh, and I'll only be touching your back."

Ranma looked to Akane before moving. Meili waited patiently. Akane bit her lip nervously but nodded to show it was okay. It was only after the nod that Ranma did as Meili instructed.

She seated herself behind him, her legs folded under her. Telling him to close his eyes and breathe steady, Meili did the same, opening her inner self so that she could detect his pathways. She moved her hand with care, a gentle but firm pressure against him. What she found made her wrinkle her brow, confused.

She could see his cursed chi path in her mind's eye but was detecting two other anomalies as well. One was a pathway, similar to the Jusenkyo induced one only in the sense that it was an activated pathway that did not originally belong in him. The other was harder. It was not so much a pathway as a forcefully inserted pocket of stored chi that did not match Ranma's signature. Directing a little of her own chi, Meili prodded the pocket. It pulsed at her touch, tendrils bursting from it and attempting to grasp a hold of her probe. Meili instinctively recoiled.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"What in the world? Ranma, dude, your chi is seriously messed up."

Akane came to sit beside them so that the three of them were forming a loose triangle. Ranma spun around to face Meili who was trying to formulate a way to describe the odd things she had found.

"I've never seen anything like it. You've got two weird…things…in your chi."

"Doesn't surprise me. Will it keep me from being able to learn this technique to control my girl side?"

"I don't know. I don't think so…It might slow the process down a little though."

Akane looked nervous. Meili rushed forward with her explanation.

"The first thing outta place was another pathway. Okay, you guys know that chi flows in a path through your body, right? And masters are able to manipulate their chi can direct it into certain paths to enhance all kinds of things like speed, strength, and endurance. Masters can also gather their chi into certain places and force it outside of their bodies in waves or blasts."

"I know that one. I can do one and so can Ryoga."

" Well, Jusenkyo curses create an entirely new pathway. When a person who is cursed gets hit with cold or warm water, it signals to their chi to either flow through the pathway or stop. The technique I'm going to teach you is basically how to plug up this pathway so that water doesn't affect it. It also teaches you how to unplug the pathway and force chi to flow into it, hence triggering your curse. Still with me?"

Both Ranma and Akane nod so Meili continues.

"Well the second pathway I found is another created one that Ranma wasn't born with but it isn't a Jusenkyo pathway either. It didn't look like an outside influence, more like…" Meili searched for the right way to describe it, even in her own mind, "an addition, something you did to yourself. I can't think of a better way to say it. Any idea what I'm talking about?"

Akane must have gotten an idea while Meili was still talking. She immediately turned to Ranma. "Do you think it could be the Neko-ken?"

"Of course!" Ranma's face lit up.

"Neko-ken? Cat fist?" Meili asked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I'll explain it later. What else was there?"

"Uh, okay. This one is even weirder so bear with me. Chi can be stored up inside your body in certain places. Like a reserve to be used or channeled later. Well it's like that, but it isn't yours."

"How can you tell?"

"None of your pathways led to or from it. In order to be one of your reserves it would have to be accessible to you. That and it didn't match. Everyone has a unique chi pattern, like a signature. A relatives chi pattern might be similar but this reserve's pattern was completely different. It reacted strange too when I prodded it. It tried to latch itself onto my chi but I pulled back. What about that. Any clue?"

Ranma just shook his head at that one. Akane thought about it for a few minutes but could not think of what it might be either. Noting just how much time had gone by, Meili stood. Ranma followed her lead and offered a hand to Akane, helping her to stand as well.

"Well, no use sitting here trying to figure it out. I owe you guys lunch. You can tell me about this neko-ken thing on the way, okay? So…where's a good place to eat?"

**a/n: sorry about the long wait. I meant to get this out last weekend but the sparring scene gave me trouble. It's my first time writing anything like that. Mostly my stories center around emotional/inner conflict than physical so it tends to give me trouble when I do use it. By the way, fair warning, I will most likely not post anything this coming weekend. The newest magic set is being pre-released so I'm scrambling around getting ready for that and then I'm going to play in the pre-release as well so I doubt I'll have time to type or post. Sorry in advance.**


End file.
